Descriptively, the objective of this study is a systematic comparison of the culturally constituted defenses employed in a handling of forbidden sexual, aggressive, and dependency drives in three communities in Micronesia, Israel, and Burma. Based on these comparisons, its theoretical objective is the discovery of systematic relationships between the variability found in the family and socialization structures of these communities, on the one hand, and the culturally constituted defenses for the handling of these drives, on the other.